hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Merrystar
Re: Hello Hi Wendy, thanks for showing interest in this wiki. It’s strange that the Main page is wide on your screen, on mine it takes up just as much space as any other article on any other Wikia wiki, I’ll try to fix it but it will hard since I can’t even see the problem myself! Maybe you or someone else could help (I'm fairly new to Wikia so any help you can give me would really...ah, help). As for the color scheme, I was thinking of using blue, but as you can see here, yellow is used on the upcoming books. The main reason for using yellow and blue though, was that I don’t know how to change the color and can’t find any were on Wikia that told me how and there was already a premade skin using yellow. -WHLfan 08:14, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your help; it still looks the same to me. :Thanks for with the colors too, but I still don’t know how to change it because I don’t know which numbers make which colors, for example: background-color: #f9f9f9. :Thanks again, WHLfan 20:54, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::There are lots of online sites that list the color codes. Do a web search for "HTML Color Codes". Here's one that I've used before... -- Wendy (talk) 22:08, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for all your help Wendy, and BTW I like the new skins,WHLfan 06:05, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Admin? Hi Wendy, thanks for all your help! SwirlBoy39 asked if he could have adminship and I am thinking of giving it to him (he has a good record on other wikis, from what I can see). So I was wondering, would you also like to be an administrator on this wiki? WHLfan 21:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Re: I have know given you admin access. As for not knowing much about the Hardy Boys, that’s okay, you have and will be a big help to me, simply because you have more experience with Wikia wikis. :By the way I am planning to make articles about the Nancy Drew characters that have appeared in the Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys crossovers (Nancy, Ned, Bess, George etc), so you could help out with those maybe. :WHLfan 21:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your contributions I see you corrected some grammar in The Assassins article, created a new stub and downloaded an image. This makes you the first user (other then me) to edit an article, to create a page, and to upload a file! Thank you for your contributions, -WHLfan 21:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) The images you uploaded... Hi Wendy, I am glad to see you made two more articles last night, however the images you uploaded last night are already on the wiki! To see all the Undercover Brothers cover art go to: Undercover Brothers/Covers. (I plan to make galleries like this for each series. By the way, seeing as how you have not read any Hardy Boys books, I have made a template to put at the top of Appearances lists, to let readers know that the list is incomplete, here it is: Template:Incomplete list -WHLfan 22:59, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Reply: It's okay that you can't fill in the all details, most people wouldn't be able to ether. I'm just a little obsessive; when I read a HB book I write every single name down, and then when I'm done I go threw the the book again to get all the info I need. (it usuly takes me about a week) LOL As for making a new favicon, I think yellow 'HB' would would be the best right now, nothing to hard to to make, because I plan to change the skin completely, just as soon as I get a good graphic for the new logo. -WHLfan 23:30, 8 March 2008 (UTC) You beat me by like 30 seconds in uploading the image for Super Sleuths Volume 1. Well, I guess both our pictures are in cyberspace now. -tomswift2002 If you look at the Super Sleuths Volume 1 page you'll notice that I added your Australian pic to the page along with fixing up my Angus & Robertson scan. Just so that you know, with the copyrights to the Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew and even Tom Swift, when a publisher from Great Britain or Australia was granted the rights to produce the books, they were also required to distribute them in the British Commonwealth (except Canada where the rights were with the Stratemeyer Syndicate/Simon & Schuster), so for example your picture had the little sailbot logo on the front indicating that it was by Armada Paperbacks, an imprint of Collins publishing in Great Britain. Whereas my scan of the Angus & Robertson cover, while it could be classified as Australian, because that is where the Angus & Robertson headquarters was, it is classified as being British because the copyright page lists Great Britain first before listing Australia. Plus, other Hardy Boys researchers have categorized Angus & Robertson books as being in the British system. I hope that wasn't too confusing. Tomswift2002 22:19, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Infobox Graphic Novel Hi Wendy, I was wondering if you help me out with the new infobox I just made. I want the template to have sub titles similar to this one, ("Creative team" and "Chronology"), and I did what I thought would work, but it didn't, so could you you do it for me, or tell me how? By the way, thanks for uploading a new icon, it looks good! :-WHLfan (talk/contribs) 22:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) User edit counts Hi Wendy, thanks for helping with the Graphic Novel Infobox. I was wondering were I can see users' total edit count, thanks. BTW you said you weren't sure what I wanted to do with the "Gallery" link in the infobox, if you want to see click on the gallery link in the Boardwalk Bust article, among others. :-WHLfan (talk/contribs) 22:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the stats! I guess the way you did the Gallery in the infobox does make more sense, I got the idea from the DC Database Project, and they do it with "IF GALLERY", so that's why I did it that way, but again now that I actually think about it, the way you did it is better. ::-WHLfan (talk/contribs) 01:10, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for categorizing images Wendy, thanks for categorizing and re-categorizing so many images, I was going to but was putting it off (because its such a boring job), so thanks a lot! -WHLfan (talk/contribs) 05:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Spotlight That is great! I am glad other users like this wiki and would love to see it be in the "spotlight". And again thanks for all your help, Wendy! -WHLfan (talk/contribs) 05:50, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :wondering if you could direct me to the place where they were disusing this. I've looked on the Central Wika, but I can not find any mention of this wiki going to be a spotlighted wiki. :Thanks, :WHLfan (talk/contribs) 21:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay thanks Wendy, I didn't think you had forgot I just was wondering were this was being discussed. Thanks for categorizing all those images, for editing the template, as well as all your other edits over the weekend. I see you had to block a user and revert his/her edits, thanks. ::WHLfan (talk/contribs) 21:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the images! Thanks for the two Be a Detective covers you uploaded today Wendy! There just what I needed and will be putting one of them in an article shortly. I've got a question of you, how do you make a template that automatically puts an article into a category? I am asking this because I would like to make template:Character put the articles, into ether category:Male characters or category:Female characters, depending on which gender is written in the "gender" field of the character template. Again thanks for the images, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 21:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Manual of Style Hey, Wendy, I added to the HB:MoS last night and was wondering if you could read over it and give me a second opinion. It's sort of in rough condition right now, so I was wondering if you could tell me which parts need the most work, etc, or even fix it up a bit yourself. I would of got someone else on this wiki to read over it, but wanted someone who didn't have as much knowledge of the Hardy World, since I'm trying to create a MoS that anyone could understand. There's no rush, so if your busy, don't worry about it! Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 20:44, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your work on it. Did you find it fairly understandable as a non-Hardy nut? And would you have any suggestions? WHLfan (talk to me!) 18:19, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Formatting question and general wiki update :User:WHLfan/Sandbox Question: Hi Wendy. As you know I'm pretty ignorant when it comes to templates and the like, and I need your help with something. If you follow the link to my sandbox, you'll see that I've been fiddling around with some template formatting. I'd like to use a similar style for a new disambig gallery template, but I can't figure out how to center the text and image, or how to make the text column wider. could you do this for me or tell me how? Updates. Recent things you may already know about but if not here they are: 1) Your proposal for the naming convention was agreed with by those who participated in that discussion, and it is currently being implemented throughout the wiki. Thanks for your in-put. There is also Further naming convention discussion which you may or may not want to take part in. 2) I've created some userboxes, which are listed at The Hardy Boys Wiki:Userboxes. Feel free to created more if you like. 3) I recently gave another member admin abilities. Tomswift2002 is the HB Wiki's newest administrator. I was away for a week so he kindly checked in on the wiki ever day to check for vandalism, etc. 4) And finally what do you think of the new skin and logo? You said when you first visited the wiki you were expecting blue, and I had that in mind when I designed the new look, thinking this is probably more like what people will associate the Hardy with. Forum:Our new look for more. Anyway this post is getting to be a bit long, but I wanted the latest happenings to be here for you to read about if your interested. If you are I'll send you similar updates every little while. Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:47, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your help! :WHLfan (talk to me!) 04:58, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hiding headers *Template *Test Hi Wendy sorry to bother you again but I have a question regrading headers in infoboxes. How do you hide them when there's no content in them? For example in the proposed new version of Infobox Book there is four headers, "Attribution", "Publication information", "Chronology", and "External links", so to hide for example, the "Attribution" header I thought I could do this: } } } } }| ! colspan="2" style="background: #000000; color: #FFFFFF; font-size: 80%; text-align:left"| Publication information But that doesn't seem to work i think because of the number of | but I'm not sure. Could you help me out with this. Thanks, Wendy. WHLfan (talk to me!) 02:22, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, how do you make a fixed width? Currently the width changes with the image size. :WHLfan (talk to me!) 02:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Wendy. Thanks for your help. I'd rather not have the "yes" etc idea, I think it would make the headings pretty pointless. Don't now how much sense that made. Sorry. ::WHLfan (talk to me!) 03:15, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, sorry I didn't make any sense, and thanks for doing it for me. Looks like I wasn't to far off with what I was doing, only thing, I should have used instead of |. Thanks again, WHLfan (talk to me!) 04:11, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :On the fixed width topic, how would I make it so images can be smaller then the set width but no wider. I ask this because some images just aren't as wide as 300px (which is what i want to match the box ads). :WHLfan (talk to me!) 04:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay thanks Wendy. ::WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:16, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Image width I think I've figured it out, although if you now how to make it so if the image is under 292px it won't get stretched. Idealy 292px would be the max width, not the only width. That would be great. WHLfan (talk to me!) 04:56, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi, Wendy. I'm glad the HB Wiki's up to standards! How long will it be until the wiki is spotlighted? Also, how long does a wiki stay on the spotlight? WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:05, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :The Hardy Boys Wiki was featured on the Entertainment main page? Really, I didn't know that. Was it the hub page? :WHLfan (talk to me!) 23:20, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. I didn't even know about the Entertainment wiki until a few days ago when it replaced the hub, so I thought it was a new thing! Was there a link to the wiki on the hub page? ::WHLfan (talk to me!) 00:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, Wendy. If I'm not mistaken wikis can have more then one spotlight logo. Am I right? If so I'm think of having, one normal Hardy Boys one and one for The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft. :::WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:08, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Wendy, is the HB Wiki off the Spotlight, now. I ask this since I haven't seen it in, like, over a week at least. WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:58, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Unfortunately, no, it didn't seem to bring in any new contributors, but, then I didn't see it very much. I didn't see it at all while using the Monobook skin. However, despite not having any new contributors there has been lots of activity from "old" members. So it's all good. :WHLfan (talk to me!) 01:25, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hide Navbox Hey, Wendy, I'd like to make the Navbox template hideable, like it is on Wikipedia, and Wookieepedia, among others. Could you do this for me? I'd like the hide button on the right like on Wikipedia. Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:59, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Doesn't seem to be working. :WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::It works now, I just need to clear the cache, like you said. My bad. Thanks for your help. ::WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sure you can guess... ...that I need your help with a template, again. I'd like to make a timeline template like this. Could you create one for me? Or maybe modify the current Template:Navbox, to include something, like this. No rush. I'm fine with playing around with it, myself, for awhile. Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:49, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Your right, it is a pretty simple template. I think I'll be able to figure it out myself, but if I need any help, I'll let you know. WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Message Hi there! I see most other admins are inactive here, and I've essentially been the only active user here, with a few users editing from time to time. Could you get bureaucrat rights here, then give me a few rights to keep the wiki going? (I've resolved to not adopt any wikis directly, for the rest of this year. Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 02:17, August 12, 2019 (UTC) MobileEditor Response Hey there, understood. If I get a friend to do it, would they have your approval? Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 20:50, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :That's not what I meant. I'm just figuring for him to do it since he's better at those types of things than I am. Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 22:33, August 13, 2019 (UTC)